A Tale Struck Out of History
by Kimberleigh
Summary: Chapter 9 up- Of course he wakes up. The troupe takes a trip to the Havens...- Two Houses, two Elves, lies and sword fighting...Someone wants the Throne
1. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

                                    This story is not anywhere supported by Tolkien.  It is merely to show that with Sauron's rise, even the Elves were tainted a bit.  The idea came from reading Arabella Thorne's 'Guardian'.  I thank the other author for giving me the idea through her great story!  Again, this story can be considered AU, but it can also just be a story Tolkien never put in.  Either way, I hope you like it and review.  


	2. Prologue

Prologue

                  He paced, back and forth; forth and back.  He had already counted the tiles on the ceiling and the tiles on the floor of the great hallway.  So he commenced to pace, back and forth; forth and back.  A groan came from the corner.

                  " Desist, Fingon or my head will never stop pounding from your footsteps."

Fingon gave a small sigh, running a hand over the back of his neck.  He then sharply turned his eyes to the Elf.

                  " What else am I to do?"

                  " Sit!"

Fingon collapsed in the chair besides the brown haired Elf.

                  " Atar-"

                  Fingolfin sent his son a weary look.

                  " If I had known you would be so exasperating, I would have never suggested you marry."

Fingon chuckled a bit before his eyes returned again to the closed door in front of them.  Fingolfin leaned back against the wall.

                  " Rest while you may, Fingon.  I can predict you will not be sleeping much after the babe is born."

Fingon leaned forward, his hands fidgeting nervously.

                  " Artanis was in a bloody mood this morning."

Fingolfin chuckled.

                  " She is the only healer about as of now."

Fingon's head perched itself between his hands with a woeful look.

                  " I know and I am scared for both my wife and child."

~*~

                  Artanis exited later that evening with a sad smile.  Fingon rose, taking her hands as he searched her eyes quickly.  Artanis looked down.

                  " You have a son."

Fingon's smile grew and then faded, seeing Artanis' somber disposition.

                  " What?  What is it, Artanis?"

Artanis motioned her uncle over.

                  " Inwinórë died, Fingon.  I am sorry."

Fingon put a fist to his mouth, a sigh racking his body.  He looked up.

                  " What?"

                  Fingolfin's hand fell around his son's shoulders.  He glanced at Artanis.

                  " What happened?"

Artanis ran a hand over her own neck, rolling it to relieve the kinks.

                  " The bleeding would not stop.  She was far too frail to have given birth."__

Fingon ran a hand over his face, looking up and away.

                  " You are sure?"

Artanis nodded.

                  " You have a son."  She offered as comfort.

Fingon turned into the room, bending beside the bed and his dead wife.

                  " I guess I shall see the boy," Fingolfin said gently.

                  Artanis led Fingolfin inside.  She shook her head.

                  " Everyone knew she was far too frail and unsuited to bear a child, yet she still wanted one, just like her cousin, Míriel.  She brought her own death upon herself."  Artanis said softly, casting a glance at the mourning Fingon.

Fingolfin shook his head, thinking of his father's first wife.    

                  " I know."

Artanis threw her outer tunic that protected the summer dress she wore underneath harshly at the wall.

                  " Such a waste of life."

                  " May I see my grandson, or do I have to listen to your ranting beforehand?"  Fingolfin asked lightly.

                  Artanis sent him a laugh.  She gently took at bundle of cloths from a nursemaid.  Fingolfin was content to look over her shoulder, his hands empty.  Artanis looked up innocently.

                  " Do you want to hold him, _Daeradar** (Grandfather)**_?"

Fingolfin began to protest, but found the child thrust into his arms.  He quickly found a seat and sat down, watching the child closely.  Two eyes fluttered open, staring unseeingly up at him.  Fingolfin's face softened.  Artanis knelt beside him.

                  " He is going to be quite a charmer."

                  " Artanis?" came a broken voice.

                  The two looked up to see Fingon.  Fingolfin stood.

                  " Would you like to see him?"

Fingon nodded, taking the newborn.  His face softened, as he pushed the blanket away so he could see more of child's face.  Artanis took a hold of his elbow as he covered his face with a hand.  She swiftly took the child, allowing for Fingolfin to comfort his son.  Artanis shook her head, looking down at the child.  

_*You best be all the trouble you have caused.  _

She glanced at the somber room and could only shake her head again.

_*All this just for an heir…_

~*~

                  Fingolfin found his son kneeling by the new grave.

                  " You do know that you have sorely neglected your new son."

Fingon shook his head.

                  " I cannot bear to look at him.  He reminds me of her."

Fingolfin shook his head.

                  " Come on, Son.  Get out of this slump.  She is dead, but life goes on.  Do you remember your grandfather?"  Fingolfin knelt by his son.  " Do you remember seeing him laying there, dead?  This is but a small part of what I felt."

Fingon shook his head.

                  " You cannot know."

Fingolfin stood.

                  " Artanis came up with a brilliant name for your son."

Fingon looked up slightly.  Fingolfin stuffed his hands into his pockets.

                  " Ereinion.  She said he may have to do a little growing to fit into it, but it would fit him fine one day."

Fingon gave a shrug.

                  " Do as you see fit.  I do not care."

Fingolfin watched his son walk away.  He sighed.

_*The sad thing is that that is true.  He does not care._

Fingolfin turned towards the large fortress.

*Fëanor grew up with no mother.  I dread to think of this one growing up with neither a mother nor loving father.  

Fingolfin grimaced and then chuckled.

*A babe in diapers going up against Morgoth.  

Fingolfin continued on his way with a chuckle, enjoying the mental picture of the Vala being beaten by a rattler.

~*~

                  Fingolfin passed the nursery late one night.  He heard the humming and could not help but peek in.  He smiled.  Artanis had named herself Ereinion's caretaker for the time being.  She had argued that she had nothing better to do since she was kept in this marble cage.  Fingolfin had chuckled at her statement.  There was no way to restrain her once she decided to do something.  Now she was cradling the whimpering year old no doubt because of the erupting mountains in the distance.  He cleared his throat.        

                  Artanis' head shot up, her hair flying back and casting a shimmer over the room.  Her sleepy eyes tried to focus on her uncle.

                  " I am sorry if Ereinion woke you, Uncle."

Fingolfin waved a hand dismissively.

                  " I was already awake."

Artanis yawned, glancing down cautiously and trying to see over the boy's dark head.

                  " Is he asleep yet?"

As if he knew he was being talked about, the boy looked up at her with a laughing smile and babbled softly.  Artanis sent her uncle a frustrated look.

                  " We have been up since I tried to put him down to bed."

Fingolfin ruffled the growing glossy curls.

                  " Give him to me, Artanis.  Go get some sleep."

Artanis easily released the child.  She heard his whimper and turned around with a smile.

                  " Be good for your Daeradar, Ereinion."

Ereinion grinned up at Fingolfin with a mischievous glint in his sparkling eyes.

                  " Dardar!"

Fingolfin chuckled.

                  " Close enough."

Artanis disappeared from the room, causing it to darken a bit.  

                  Fingolfin moved towards the window.  He heard Ereinion's soft squeal when the toddler found the silver necklace around Fingolfin's neck.  Fingolfin gently pulled it from his grasp, seeing the slobber beginning to encase it.  The necklace had been his father's.  Fingolfin gently began to sing an old lullaby of Valinor that he remembered.  Ereinion's gray eyes darted up to his grandfather's light eyes and then the stars above.  The boy lifted a hand as if trying to pull down one of the sparkles from the sky to play with.  Fingolfin gave a small sigh.

                  " You are going to be my only weakness, Ereinion, I can see that now."  Fingolfin smiled down at him.

Ereinion reached again for the necklace, pulling it up for his grandfather's observation with a grin.

                  " Dardar!"

Fingolfin sat down in a chair.

*I am sure Morgoth would love to know about this.

~*~

                  Fingolfin frowned a bit, his gaze fixed upon his precious grandson in the square below.  Artanis handed the giggling boy to her brother, Orodreth, allowing the Elf to murmur something that made Ereinion laugh even more.  Fingolfin's face softened and he began down the stairs to join them.  He noted that Artanis hovered a bit, sending Orodreth's sons warning glances.  The youngest ignored her, wrinkling his nose and pushing at the boy held before him as if to cast it to the ground.

                  Fingolfin's breath caught in his throat, as Orodreth's hands were empty for a split second.  Fingolfin broke out of his daze and sprinted down the stairs.  Orodreth, though pale, held the young prince only by the grace of his quick elven reflexes.  Ereinion's bottom lip puckered before he caught sight of Fingolfin and reached out his arms with a whimper.

                  " Dardar."  The wail came at full blast.

                  Fingolfin snatched Ereinion away, pulling the boy close to him.  Ereinion buried his tiny face in Fingolfin's shoulder.  Orodreth bent before his son.

                  " Orodlin, what were you thinking?"

The caramel haired boy dug his toe into the ground, looking amazingly innocent.  Orodreth's face softened and he ruffled his son's hair.

                  " It was an accident, Ada."  The boy said.

Orodreth lifted up the boy with a small smile.

                  " Do not do it again."

                  Artanis shook her head.

                  " Discipline him, Orodreth."  She prodded.

Orodreth shrugged.

                  " He did no harm, Sister."

The golden haired boy smiled smugly at Artanis from his father's arms as Orodreth began to move away.  Artanis glanced at her uncle with a sad look.

                  " Already there is little love between our Houses, between the heirs."

Fingolfin shook his head, placing Ereinion on his shoulders.

                  " Morgoth's darkness lies upon us all now.  I can only hope he sees better times than I when he takes the throne."

AN: Some translations and other stuff… 

**Inwinórë-** it means fairy.  This is not the canon name of Fingon's wife.  Her name is never mentioned.

**Finwë** is the father of Fëanor, Fingolfin and Finarfin and was killed by Morgoth in Aman.  


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

c. Year 700 of the Second Age

                  The dark haired Elf paced to and fro in the stately office.  Rich, plush draperies and shimmering jewels laid all around him, yet he still seemed perplexed as he strode back and forth across a well worn floor; and anxious, anxiety lined his ageless face.  He paused now and then, glancing out the window, as if waiting for someone to appear outside in the courtyard below.  He sighed irritably, before commencing to pace again.

                  " Ereinion?"

                  He stilled his pacing, turning with a pained look.  He finally took heavy steps towards her, placing a kiss on her cheek in a brotherly fashion.

                  " Is there any word?  Any news?  Anything?"  He asked with a hint of desperation.

She shook her head, placing a hand on his forearm.

                  " I am afraid Halmir is lost."

Ereinion turned away, brushing gentle fingers over his desk.  He traced the wood as he walked round to his chair.  He closed his eyes, sitting down and covering his face with his hands before rubbing them together.  He put up a hand, sensing she was about to speak.

                  " You can give me no words of comfort, Galadriel."

                  Galadriel walked towards him, kneeling by his chair.

                  " I know my brother's son was your herald and good friend, but you must accept the facts.  He is dead."  She rose.  " As to replacing him, I advise against letting the job pass to Orodlin."

Ereinion sent her an incredulous look.

                  " I am not thinking of a replacement, Galadriel."  He rose, towering over her.  " I will not fall to grief until I have seen his dead body, then I will mourn and move on."  He titled his head slightly.  " Forget not who is king…"  He trailed off, going to the window with a sudden haste.

A silver haired Elf rode with all speed into the courtyard, jumping off and hauling a light haired Elf in front of him of towards the healing houses.  Ereinion rushed down the stairs, towards the healing rooms.  Galadriel followed, only a step behind him.

_*Precious Eru, do not let him be dead._

                  By the time the two got down the stairs and through the crowd, a young black haired healer was already bent beside the bloodied and pale man.  Galadriel went to the rider's (her husband's) side, watching him work from over his shoulder.

                  " How is he, Celeborn?"  She asked softly.

                  Celeborn shook his head, not bothering to answer.  The situation was clear simply by looking at the shallowly breathing and deathly pale Elf.  Ereinion crossed his arms, not fond of Celeborn's answer.

                  " Peredhil?"

Elrond did not even glance up from his steady, yet frantic motions, gesturing that the King kneel beside him.  Ereinion complied, leaning in anxiously to hear the verdict.  Elrond finally desisted his attempts to curb the flowing blood and shook his head.

                  " He has a half-hour, if that."

                  Ereinion looked down, pressing his lips together hotly and closing his eyes.  He looked up, taking his cousin's hand comfortingly.

                  " Halmir?"

The eldest son of Orodreth opened his eyes weakly.

                  " Ereinion."  He breathed weakly.

Ereinion's eyes darkened in pain at the pathetic state of his competent herald.  Ereinion searched his friend's eyes.

                  " What happened, Halmir?  Who did this?"

Halmir licked his dry lips, his breath coming in short gasps.

                  " Attacked…"  The words faded into nothingness overshadowed by a dying breath.

                  Elrond shook his head sadly, leaning over and gently closing the Elf's eyes.  He glanced at Ereinion who was attentively waiting for the deceased to speak.  Elrond blinked slowly, the scene all too familiar to him.

                  " Ereinion."  Elrond smoothly began to pry the King's fingers from Halmir's cold hand.  " Let go.  He is dead."

Ereinion stared a moment, before looking at Elrond with unbelieving eyes.

                  " You are wrong."

Elrond shook his head with eyes full of pity.

                  " I am afraid not, Ereinion.  He has fled to Mandos."

Ereinion covered his eyes with a hand before standing and pushing by to leave the room.  Elrond rose as if to follow, but Galadriel stopped him.

                  " Let him be.  You know he will not wish to be bothered for a while."

~*~

                  Ereinion launched rocks at the waves with unrequited fury.  His chest burned from the icy air chafing his lungs; and his throwing arm shook with exertion, yet he made no motion to return to the brightly lit halls behind him.  A hand captured his, causing the stone to tumble to the ground with a dull plop.

                  " I brought you some dinner."

Ereinion waved it away, bending to pick up the rock.

                  " Not hungry, thank you."

                  " Ereinion Gil-galad, you will not treat me like one of your giggling maids."

                  He turned with a defeated sigh.  His shoulders sagged with the weight of the world; and for an Elf he looked unnaturally…old.  She set aside the plate, moving forward to cup his face gently.

                  " Forgive my sharpness, Ereinion.  I will leave you to your grief.  I remember what it is like."

She began to move away.  He suddenly felt the need to not be alone.  He clasped her wrist gently, causing her to look up quickly.

                  " Celebhiril, stay."  He whispered.

She turned to face him, beckoning him to her arms.  He took a few unsteady steps, before burying his face into her shoulder and holding her tightly.  She clung to him, gently brushing his hair and whispering soft words as the King finally cried.

~*~

                  Ereinion stood, watching with wet eyes as the flames licked away at the body.  Celebhiril's hand clutched his, his only strength at this moment of failure.  Ereinion's eyes fell on Halmir's brother, Orodlin.  The caramel haired Elf watched with an indifferent expression before sighing with boredom.  Fury burnt within Ereinion and he tightened his grip on Celebhiril's hand to keep him from any act he would regret later.

*He never cared about Halmir.  Halmir would have given his life for Orodlin; and Orodlin cannot even pay him this small respect.

Orodlin's eyes met Ereinion for a fleeting second and there was no concealing what the son of Orodreth felt for his king.  Hatred shone in gray eyes, a dark flame bent on consuming all within its grasp.

~*~

                  Ereinion glanced up when Elrond entered.  Elrond paused making sure Ereinion knew he was there.  Ereinion motioned him forward.

                  " Yes?"

Elrond winced slightly at the sharp tone.

                  " Galadriel sent me to see if you needed any help with anything.  She is irritated with me because I just proved her wrong; and we all know how much she likes that."

Ereinion shook his head.

                  " The time is yours."

                  Elrond nodded, turning to leave.  It was then Ereinion noted how thin and gangly his advisor had become.

                  " Elrond?"

Elrond turned, his cheeks hollow and sunken in a bit.  Ereinion ran his eyes over the Elf again.

                  " Are you eating?"

Elrond shrugged.

                  " Does it matter?"

Ereinion rose.

                  " It does indeed, Elrond."  Ereinion put a hand on the half-Elvin's shoulder.  " You miss Elros?"

                  Elrond wrenched his shoulder away.

                  " Do not taunt me, my lord, with his remembrance."

Ereinion shook his head.

                  " I do not taunt you.  I-"

Celeborn stuck a head in at this most inopportune moment.

                  " Ereinion, there is a messenger from Círdan's realm awaiting an audience with you."

Ereinion sighed as Elrond began to leave.  A brilliant idea popped into Ereinion's head.

                  " Elrond, get in here and sit down."

Elrond turned with an uncertain expression.

                  " Pardon?"

Ereinion crossed his arms.

                  " Surely you will not pass up an opportunity to learn."

Elrond grudgingly took a seat.  Ereinion nodded to himself.

*Elrond as my herald.  I believe that position fits him.


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

                  Ereinion smiled as he entered a lavishly decorated music room.  His eyes found her scribbling furiously on a piece of paper before her instrument.  She began to turn back to the harp, oblivious to his presence.  He coughed into his fist, standing beside a beautiful mural of Maglor and his musicians.  She brightened visibly when she saw him.

                  " Come.  Sit.  I have just about finished that piece for Halmir you requested, _melmenya_."

                  Ereinion sat behind her, touching her lips with his in a tender kiss.  He placed his chin on her shoulder as she began to effortlessly strum the huge harp.  Her voice joined in, the sweet elvish words weaving a fine memoir of Halmir's life.  Ereinion closed his eyes, smiling softly as he was transported back into the memories.

Flashback 

_                  " Hold it steady, Ereinion."  Halmir readjusted his bow yet again.  _

_Ten-year-old Ereinion bit his lip in intense concentration.  The bow still slipped again.  Patiently, Halmir once again adjusted it._

_                  " Come on.  You can do this, Ereinion."_

_Ereinion glowed under the encouragement.  At his young age, the just become of age Elf was his hero.  His praise meant the world to Ereinion._

_                  Ereinion proudly let the arrow fly.  It wobbled weakly in its slow flight and fell a few feet short of its target.  Ereinion's shoulders slumped in defeat.  Suppressed laughter came.  Ereinion groaned inwardly as his other cousin came into view._

_                  " Halmir, give it up, brother.  He is absolutely the worst archer.  He cannot even hold a bow."_

_Halmir waved a hand, unfazed by the critique._

_                  " Give him time, Orodlin.  He will learn."_

_Orodlin sneered at the young prince._

_                  " Sure he will; when Morgoth begins to skip through the flower fields singing as he goes."_

_Ereinion hung his head in shame, his cheeks burning with bright red flames.  Halmir crossed his arms protectively, seeing Ereinion's humiliation._

_                  " All of us must learn this skill.  No one comes by it easy unless the One gifted it to be so.  Watch your pride, Orodlin.  It will cause you to fall."_

_At that moment, Ereinion had no greater pride for his teacher._

Years pass in the line of memories…

                  He stormed into his new study.  He was the king now.  His uncle had died.  Glorfindel had died.  Many Elves had fallen.  He threw the crown across the room, watching it bounce off the wall.  Halmir entered sometime during his rant, content to watch silently.

_                  " Are you finished?"_

_Ereinion turned, crossing his arms._

_                  " Shall you chastise me also?"_

_                  Halmir just raised his eyebrows, slowly pacing._

_                  " This behavior is most unbecoming.  What bothers you?"_

_Ereinion shrugged, slumping into his chair and looking out the window._

_                  " I wish this had never come to me."_

_Halmir perched himself on Ereinion's desk._

_                  " We wish that a lot of things did not happen, yet they still do.  Time rolls on without our permission.  The stars wheel overhead and the sun rises and falls.  You must learn to take life as it comes.  It is like a fight."_

_Ereinion chuckled._

_                  " And I am ducking punches?"_

_Halmir grinned also, tossing his hair over a shoulder._

_                  " No, it seems to me that you took a punch and are letting it keep you down."_

_Ereinion looked down for a moment._

_                  " Ok, I guess you are right."_

_Halmir scoffed teasingly._

_                  " I am always right, Ereinion."_

Ereinion grinned, his laughter filling the study.

End Flashback 

                  Ereinion sighed mournfully, his spirit sad and glad for his friend: sad that he died; glad that he was finally welcomed into glory.

*He was one of the finest Elves and archer anyone could have asked for.  I put him in the highest position I could when I became king.

                  He glanced down then, realizing that the song's melody had died away long ago.  The light brown haired Noldo in his arms smiled softly, continuing to gaze up at him, watching his face change with the memories.

                  " Remembering?"

Ereinion nodded.

                  " Apart from my grandfather, he is my other hero."

Celebhiril leaned against him.

                  " Tell me about him.  Share with me your memories, your stories."

Ereinion rested his arms around her waist, securing her to him as he began to gather his thoughts.  

*What would I do without her?

~*~

                  Orodlin found the young Peredhil sitting by Ereinion's desk reading a letter.  Orodlin stared a moment, shocked at seeing his brother's empty seat filled.

                  " What are you doing?"

Elrond glanced up over the letter with a dull gaze.  He raised his eyebrows.

                  " Reading.  What does it look like I am doing?"

Orodlin constrained his anger.

*I hate the line of Fingolfin.  They are ever a thorn in my side.

                  " You are in my brother's chair."

Elrond put the letter down reluctantly, sensing that the Elf was not about to let the matter go.

                  " Ereinion asked me to meet him here and read the letter upon his desk.  I am following my liege lord's instructions.  Have you a problem with that?"  Elrond softened his tone.  " I did not know this was your brother's seat."

Orodlin crossed his arms.

                  " Tis my seat now."

                  " Not necessarily."

                  Ereinion brushed by his cousin, dressed in gray robes free of any adornment.  He sat down, slouching comfortably before looking up pleasantly at Orodlin.

                  " What do you need, Cousin?"

Orodlin held back a lip curl.

*He is far too trusting at times; far too lenient to be a good ruler.

                  " I have come to fill the duty of my brother."

Ereinion shook his head.

                  " That position is not given by blood alone.  I know it is usually a relation of mine, but the Elf is appointed by myself."

Orodlin's face fell a bit.

                  " I just assumed, Ereinion, since this is what I have been trained to do."  
Ereinion shook his head again.

                  " I am afraid you thought wrong.  I will be training Elrond as my herald."

                  Both Elves stared at the King.  Elrond gaped, surprised at the high honor.

                  " Me?"  He nearly squeaked.

Ereinion nodded with a charming grin.

                  " Elrond Peredhil, the great debater, speechless?"  Ereinion then nodded again.  " Aye, though I believe I will test your skill with a blade and bow beforehand.  I know your advice is sound.  It has not led me astray yet."

Orodlin turned, slightly fuming.  He left the room, taking the darkness with him.

                  Ereinion rose silently, going to his window and staring across the bay.  He glanced back at Elrond.

                  " Come here, Peredhil."

Elrond rose also, approaching hesitantly.

                  " Yes, my lord?"

Ereinion sent him a skeptical glance.

                  " When did I of all people become 'my lord'?  There are no formalities needed between us, Elrond.  I have known and cared for you since you were seven.  Yet, that bond fell to ruin when Elros died."  Ereinion kept his eyes firmly to the Sea.  " You have cut yourself off from everyone.  I fear you will drive yourself to death."

                  Elrond had stiffened automatically at his brother's name.

                  " You need not bother yourself in my affairs."

Ereinion faced him.

                  " Do you think I cannot relate to you?  I too just lost my closest friend."

Elrond shook his head, sending Ereinion a doubtful glance.

                  " You have never lost yourself; seen your very essence fall to ruin."

Ereinion's brow furrowed, not fully understanding Elrond's statement.  He tilted his head before glancing at the guards below.  A smile slid across his face.

                  " What say you and I go on a hunt; like old times?"

A glimmer of a smile shone in Elrond's eyes.

                  " Like old times?"

Ereinion nodded, his eyebrows arching.

                  " Just like old times, rainy weather included."


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

                  Celebhiril crossed her arms, watching Ereinion stuff things haphazardly into a bag.  She shook her head.

                  " And explain to me again why you are going on a hunt without your guard?"

Ereinion glanced up from under his eyebrows.

                  " First and foremost, it may ease my sorrow; and Elrond's."  Ereinion reached for a knife inspecting it.  " And I need to see his abilities away from a perfect simulation.  I want to see what he does when things go wrong; in different situations."

He grunted, stuffing the extra dagger into his bag.  He began to close the bag.

                  Celebhiril stilled his hands.  She turned the bag over, emptying the contents.

                  " Either you are doing this on purpose so I will pack your bag, or you have never learned how to fold or strategically place things, Gil-galad."

Ereinion grinned, hearing her nickname for him.  She began to fold the extra clothes and place the other necessities as he stuffed his hands in his pockets, content to wander around his room.  He sent her back a satisfied grin.

_*Just as I planned.  I knew she would be irritated with my lack of order._

                  Celebhiril turned, sensing his gaze.

                  " Ereinion, why I am packing this for you?"

Ereinion just grinned, approaching her again, nervousness biting in his stomach.

                  " Because you love me?"

Celebhiril waved a hand freely.

                  " Other than the obvious, Gil-galad."

Ereinion shrugged, taking her hand with a smile.

                  " Because we are betrothed?"

                  Her head swung around and she froze, staring at the two glimmering silver rings.  Her eyes traced the rings a dozen times over before she looked up, searching his face with a gaping jaw.  Her pale hand hovered over the rings, almost as if she was unable to accept.

                  " Are you being serious, Ereinion?"

Ereinion nodded, pressing his lips together anxiously and shifting slightly.

_*I never thought she would be disinclined to accept._

Celebhiril's face dissolved into a smile and she threw her arms around him, seizing his lips in a kiss.  He smiled, untangling their limbs after a moment.

                  " Is that a yes?"

                  Celebhiril nodded, holding her hand out to him proudly.  He slipped her ring on and then handed her, his to put on his finger.

                  " Nothing could please me more."

Ereinion gently cupped her face his tone low and intimate.

                  " Nothing?"

Celebhiril pushed him away.

                  " You cheeky Elf!"  She put a hand to her flaming cheeks.

Ereinion just raised an eyebrow with a smirk.  She picked up a shirt of his, snapping it at him playfully.  He caught one end, pulling her to him and then sweeping her up in his arms.  She gave a semi-loud shriek that ended in laughter.  Her hand came up to caress his cheek as they continued their joyful gaiety.

                  A loud cough came from behind them.  The two froze, laughter falling prey to silence.  Their wide eyes met with a degree of anguish.  Ereinion set Celebhiril down, but neither dared to turn around.

                  " Face me."

The two obeyed immediately much like young army cadets.  Galadriel glared at them both, sending their joy spiraling down into deep dread.

                  " Why are you in here, Celebhiril?  You know it is far beyond improper to be inside the chambers of any Elf, even more so since the two of you are a official couple."

The sandy haired she-Elf mumbled a low response, biting her lip and looking close to tears under Galadriel's harsh gaze.  Galadriel took a step towards the maiden with a tight face.  Ereinion stepped between them, sending Galadriel a beseeching look.

                  " Galadriel, please.  Let her be.  Tis my fault anyways.  I called her in."  He glanced back, sending her a comforting smile.  " Leastways, there was no more a private place to pledge our troth than here."

                  Galadriel put a hand to her throat, taken aback for a moment.  A smile spread her once drawn face, causing her to beam with joy.  She took Celebhiril's hands.

                  " Then forgive my sharpness.  I should not have immediately taken the situation as I saw it."  She took both of their hands then.  " But I will forgive this misdemeanor for this reason, and this reason alone.  If I see this again, I will not be lax in judgment."

Ereinion patted her hand.

                  " I will see that such a compromising position is never found again."

Galadriel nodded.

                  " With that aside, let us go announce this to everyone."

~*~

                  Ereinion mounted his black steed, pushing it to walk forward to Elrond's side.  The half-elven glanced up from his work at adjusting the saddle before him.  Both were dressed identically in muted greens and for those that might know no better, the two seemed to be siblings.  Ereinion leaned over his horse's neck with a challenging grin.

                  " Are you ready?"

Elrond just made his lips purse slightly.

                  " Am I ready to be faced with wild beasts, the prospect of flooding torrents of rain and the inability to find a decent target?"

                  Ereinion just shrugged his shoulders with a chuckle.

                  " Never a dull moment though, Elrond.  These hunts are always good for a story."

Elrond shook his head, his smile falling away.

                  " Last time Elros was with us."

Ereinion leaned over.

                  " He is with us in spirit.  You should know though that he would not wish us to linger in grief, but remember the joy and love he had for life, however short it seemed to us Elves."

Elrond just shrugged, mounting deftly.

                  " Seems to me that you need to be taking your own advice to heart."  Elrond glanced up.  " You still wear black and it has been a few weeks."

Ereinion looked down.

                  " You are right.  I hope these days away from duties will help ease this pain."

Elrond shook his head, appearing to be a tortured veteran of pain for a split second.

                  " Time only makes it hurt more."

~*~

                  The two galloped along, the trees passing by in a greenish haze as they continued south.  The horses pushed forward excitedly, their masters giving them free reign to gallop.  The dark mountains of Ered Luin were topped with the beginnings of frosty white signaling that winter was just around the corner.  No looming or ominous clouds were on the horizon, but a feeling of silent alarm fell over the two, warning of deeds yet to come.  No words were spoken between the two black haired kinsmen and even if they were, the thundering hooves drowned them out.  And so they continued along, path unknown and yet known all the same.

~*~

                  Elrond held his hands as close to the crackling fire as he dared.  He finally huffed and pulled on the extra shirt he had brought along, attaching his cloak tighter around his body.

                  " It is a clear three months before the snow should come."  He grumbled loudly, stamping his feet to keep them warm.

Ereinion laughed, ignoring the chill of the air as he sat, his cloak splayed about him.

                  " Middle-Earth does not adhere to out weather charts.  It prefers to do things in its own time."

                  Elrond simply tugged his thick cloak closer.  A moment of silence fell before he spoke again.

                  " Why?"

Ereinion popped a few nuts in his mouth from a bag of provisions prepared for them.  He sent Elrond a questioning look.

                  " Why what?"

Elrond played with his hands.

                  " Why did you choose me as your herald?"

Ereinion looked down.  He finally glanced up.

                  " I can trust you with my life.  You are wise and loyal, not to mention one of the best in swordsmanship.  You can lead and also be lead, something I find important in anyone in a position I give."  Ereinion played with his betrothal ring.  " You will be perfect for the job."

                  Elrond licked his lips, finally addressing the question that hung in the forefront of his mind.

                  " But Orodlin was trained for this job."

Ereinion shifted.

                  " He is kin and I do love him like a brother, though I do not always like him."  Ereinion sighed.  " Sometimes I feel as if I cannot trust him; as if I grudgingly give him any credit at all.  It is hard to describe, but there is something there."

Elrond nodded understandingly.

                  " Thank you for giving me this chance."

Ereinion nodded in reply.  An awkward silence fell between the fidgeting men.  Ereinion sighed.

                  " With that out of the way first off, now we can relax."

A rare grin appeared on Elrond's face.

                  " Aye, we can discuss exactly where we are headed and what we are hunting."

Ereinion leaned back, commencing to candidly give out the details of what he thought they should do, never once noticing the shadows looming upon the edge of the camp, waxing and waning with the whispers of the wind.


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

                  The gray dawn crept over the mountains just as the two awoke.  A thin layer of white frost coated the ground.  Both bound their quivers and bow to their backs and strapped some provisions and other weaponry to their sides.  They left their horses free, grazing in a field just outside the forest and then set into the woods.

                  The trees above them were unnaturally silent.  No birds chirped, nor did a single leaf twitch.  It was eerie, the two elves decided.  The hairs on the back of their necks stood on end as if the forest was full of energy.  Elrond bit his lip before stopping Ereinion.  The half-elven glanced around cautiously.

                  " I think we should-"

Ereinion motioned for him to be silent and crouched down.  Elrond sighed, following his example.

                  A tawny colored buck appeared, glancing about nervously.  Ereinion slowly began to reach for an arrow.

_*What luck!_

The buck's head swung around, catching the movement.  It sensed the imminent danger and bounded away.  Ereinion sighed, rising and beginning to follow.  Elrond tried to stop him.

                  " Ereinion, something is not right here."

Ereinion pointed after the deer.

                  " Have we ever had such luck on a hunt?"

Elrond shook his head.

                  " That is not the point.  Why is the deer even here when it seems all other life has left?"

Ereinion waved a hand.

                  " You think too much, Elrond."

Elrond crossed his arms.

                  " Usually my premonitions mean something."

Ereinion bit the inside of his lip thoughts snowballing about in his mind.  He sighed.

                  " I know, but I want that buck."

Elrond chuckled a bit.

                  " Fine.  I am probably just being overcautious."

~*~

                  Miserable.  He was bloody miserable.  He gritted his teeth as Elrond bound his weak wrist.  Ereinion tested it, picking up his bow and trying to hold it steady.  Elrond nodded.

                  " It should be fine."  A smirk appeared.  " Next time let me take the shot.  You might hurt yourself again."

Ereinion had tripped over a vine, nearly puncturing himself with the arrow meant for the buck.  

                  Ereinion glared into the forest.

                  " I think that buck is just an Elf taunting me."

Elrond shook his head.

                  " Just because you cannot get a decent shot does not mean you blame it on the deer."

Ereinion rose.

                  " I am the king.  Out here, I will blame it on you."

Elrond just chuckled.

                  " Ornery, eh?"

Ereinion swatted at him.

                  " When did you become so infuriating?"

Elrond brushed off his hands, letting the comment run off him like water on a duck's back.

                  " About the same time you became so clumsy."

Ereinion looked down before grinning.

                  " I have never been this clumsy."

Elrond laughed.

                  " Are you sure?"

~*~

                  Elrond hated the closeness in the dense forest.  It was nearly suffocating, not to mention unnerving.  A barely perceptible leaf rustled.  Elrond turned his head only slightly, noting that Ereinion was too keen on the hunt to notice.

*No wonder he needs someone to watch his back.  He becomes too focused on other things.

                  The usually calm Elrond was on edge after ten more minutes through the forest.  He glanced over his shoulder, now sure of the trailing stranger or strangers.  Ereinion noted the edginess as well as Elrond's ready bow.  The half-elven glanced again over his shoulder, fingering the feathered end of the arrow.  Ereinion tapped his shoulder.

                  " What is it?"  He asked.

Elrond peered into the forest.

                  " Someone or ones is tracking us."

                  So the hunters became the hunted.  They flinched, whipping about when a twig snapped to the right of them.  The silence descended again, leaving them at the mercy of their stalkers.  A silvery laughter seemed to echo at times taunting them further.  Ereinion's hand went to his sword, cursing himself for leaving Aeglos at home.

                  " Reveal yourselves."  He muttered.

                  In the thicket, nothing could be seen.  Again, the silvery laughter came reverberating through the leaves like a gentle breeze.  Elrond tensed, as it went deathly quiet.  He drew back the bowstring, waiting for whatever might come.  Ereinion drew his sword, preparing to fight the beast or person.  A loud twang surprised both of them.  Ereinion fell with a loud grunt, his sword falling from his hand.  Elrond turned to bend down, but an onslaught of arrows caused him to rise, unsheathing his own sword.

                  He barely had time to prepare for the assault of…Elves?  Elrond could not contain his surprise at his own people attacking them, trying to kill them.  Ereinion staggered back to his feet, sword in hand, and arrow jutting from his shoulder.  Together, the two defended themselves mechanically, trying to forget they slew their own kind in self-defense.  A sword jabbed into Ereinion wound along with the arrow.  Ereinion glared at the Elf and lashed out, his blade blinding them all in the patch of sunlight.  With a strangled cry, the Elf fell dead.  

                  Elrond fell to his knees gasping for breath.  He coughed violently trying to breathe.  Ereinion bent beside him worriedly, wincing and putting a hand to his own shoulder.

                  " Are you ok?'  He asked.

Elrond ran a hand over his face, looking as if he were about to be sick.

                  " These are Elves, Ereinion.  They tried to kill us."

Ereinion just closed his eyes, leaning weakly against a tree.  Elrond leaned over him, pulling out the sword.

                  " Mandos, Elrond!"  Ereinion exclaimed, putting in a few other good curses as he held his shoulder.

                  Elrond examined the blade before throwing it at a tree.

                  " Just as I guessed.  Poisoned."  He helped Ereinion up.  " Someone sent them to kill you.  We must get back to Lindon."

Ereinion just nodded, his shoulder throbbing without release.  A crackling roar cut them off guard.  Elrond looked back wide-eyed, before pulling Ereinion with him.

                  " Run!!"

~*~

                  Galadriel smiled graciously, seeing her nephew coming down the hall towards her.

                  " Aunt Artanis, I have been looking for Ereinion.  Do you know where he is?"

Galadriel shook her head.

                  " He and Elrond left about three days ago on a hunt.  He has given me temporary control of Lindon.  If your need is urgent, then I can hear it."

Orodlin shook his head.

                  " I need to speak with him directly over this matter.  Thank you anyways."  Orodlin began to walk away, and then turned back with a smile.  "Lovely day today is."

Galadriel watched him go with a befuddled expression.  Orodlin smiled to himself.

*My aunt in charge?  This is almost too easy.

~*~

                  Orodlin sat in his room, preparing an arrow.  A single knock came before three Elves slipped in.

                  " The woods are aflame.  Even if they did live, they could not have escaped with Ereinion in his condition."

Orodlin nodded, motioning for an Elf to sit beside him.

                  " Have we convinced Celebrimbor to our cause?"

The Elf shook his golden head.

                  " Nay, Glorfindel remained with him the entire time.  There was no time to ask this time."

Orodlin rubbed his chin.

                  " Then go back and convince him.  I need the heir of Fëanor to agree, else he may try to claim the crown."  Orodlin rose, pulling up the Elf by his collar.  " This is the accumulation of everything my life has been about.  Do you wish to be the one that ruins it for me?"

The Elf shook his head quickly.

                  " I will leave now, my lord, for the Havens.  Glorfindel should have left them by now."

Orodlin rubbed his chin nodding with a sly smile.

                  " And if the opportunity presents itself on your journey, dispose of the King's head of guard."

~*~

                  A golden haired Elf walked beside a bearded one.  The bearded one ran fingers through his whiskers, deep in thought.  

                  " I think you should stay an extra night, Glorfindel."

Glorfindel shook his head, his royal blue robes swishing in the wind.

                  " I think I can make it to Lindon before the storm sets in.  My sister will get worried, Círdan."

Círdan glanced up, his face dark.

                  " I fear there is ill happening in Lindon.  The South is ablaze.  Halmir died of suspicious causes.  Ereinion and Elrond have left on a hunting trip south.  Some evil is at work among the Elves."

Glorfindel rubbed his chin.

                  " Among the Elves?  I beg to differ, Círdan.  We are not lowly men whom evil can taint."

Círdan shook his head.

                  " Yet it still has tainted us; even those of us who came not red-handed; even those of us that never saw Aman.  We are all affected by this sin."

Glorfindel turned his head away.

                  " Who?"

Círdan shook his head.

                  " I believe that Celebrimbor may know more than he is letting on to."

Glorfindel turned down a hall.

                  " Where are you going?"  Círdan called.

Glorfindel looked over his shoulder.

                  " To find that son of Morgoth."


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

                  The two lay on the ground watching the forest burn bright against the night sky.  Elrond rubbed his shoulders, having half-carried the poisoned king from the inferno.

                  " Mandos, you need to loose some weight."  Elrond muttered.

Ereinion ignored him.

                  " You lost your necklace."

Elrond put a hand to his chest, finding his Peredhil pendent missing.  He looked down, trying to hide his disappointment.

                  " And you lost your betrothal ring."

Ereinion groaned, his head falling back.

                  " Celebhiril will kill me."

                  Elrond crawled over, gently pulling Ereinion's shirts from the wound.  Ereinion gritted his teeth, closing his eyes against the deluge of tears as Elrond gently inspected the wound.

                  " It is already festering.  That is some stuff they used."  Elrond tapped his lips.  " If I do not remove it right away, you will probably lose that arm."

Ereinion's face tightened.

                  " Do as you must."

~*~

                  Celebrimbor sighed, staring at the fiery Glorfindel.

                  " These messengers keep coming to me.  I do not know who sends them or the specifics like that.  All I know is that they press for me to sign away my right as next of kin to Ereinion.  They say the people do not want a relation of Fëanor on the throne if Ereinion, Elrond, or Galadriel suddenly die."

Glorfindel pushed the grandson of Fëanor harshly against the wall.  A flash of fear lit Celebrimbor's eyes when he realized they were all alone in the room.

                  " I think you know more than you are letting on, Celebrimbor."

                  Celebrimbor sighed.

                  " I can point them out to you.  They were here earlier."  Celebrimbor looked up as if racking his brain.  " They actually asked me about you.  They…"  Celebrimbor shook his head.  " Twas an odd request.  They wanted to know if you had left yet or not.  I guess they needed to speak with you and were afraid they missed you on the road."

Glorfindel released Celebrimbor.

                  " And these are the same Elves that are trying to take your rights?"

Celebrimbor nodded.

                  " Pushy fellows, but their debating skills are to desired of."

Glorfindel chuckled.

                  " You will not join with them, will you?"

                  Celebrimbor rubbed his chin.

                  " Only if they tell me why and I like the reason."

Glorfindel crossed his arms sternly.

                  " I could have you under lock and key for being an accomplice of an attack upon the King.  I doubt you would be allowed a forge too."

Celebrimbor paled.

                  " I will find out the leader or at least their names for you."  He sighed.  "Since Ereinion has been nothing less than kind, I will also find out the details for you."

Glorfindel touched a fist to his chest.

                  " It was nice speaking with you, Celebrimbor.  We shall see each other again soon when I return from Lindon."  Glorfindel leaned in.  "I expect a letter in the next few weeks."

~*~

                  Celeborn glanced at the glass of wine by his wife's side of the bed with a confused expression.  He then eyed her warily.

*She never drinks wine before bed unless she is either mad or for some reason needs calming.

Galadriel glanced up at him over her papers.

                  " Do not look at me that way, Celeborn.  This is merely out of propriety.  Orodlin brought it over earlier and I had a glass to test its flavor."  She lifted up the bottle.  " I must say though, it has an exquisite taste.  Shall I pour you a glass?"

                  Celeborn shook his head, picking up the glass and walking away with it.  He sniffed it suspiciously and then threw it at the crackling fire.

                  " Celeborn!"  Galadriel exclaimed, throwing back her covers.

The fire had gone out.

                  Galadriel was staring wide-eyed when Celeborn relit the fireplace.  A green smoke was emitted from the blaze.  Galadriel put a hand to her throat, feeling woozy with her realizations.  Celeborn turned, staring at her.

                  " How much did you drink before I came in?"

                  " A few glasses before this one."  Galadriel swallowed with a weak tremor in her voice.  " It is poisoned."

                  Celeborn nodded.  He briskly pled out a new goblet, filling it with the wine.  He took a tentative sip, swishing it about in his mouth.  He then spit it out.

                  " You did not taste the poison?"  

She did not hear him.  The only daughter of Finarfin lay in a coma.  A second later Celeborn fell to the floor when a nasty blow hit his head.  The glass shattered beside him drawing rivulets of blood from his face.  A gloved hand removed the tainted wine bottle, replacing it with a fresh one.

~*~

                  Elrond shivered as he sat watch.  His body screamed for rest, but he dared not close his eyes or even dream walk.  His full attention was demanded for protecting the sleeping King.  Elrond glanced down at him with an unreadable expression.

*If only we were at Lindon.  Then I might have a chance of curing the poison.  Here at this place, there is little hope.

                  Ereinion moaned as he came to.  Elrond quickly put the canteen of water to the King's lips.  Ereinion took a tentative sip before turning his face away.  Elrond shrugged and capped the bottle.

                  " How do you feel?"

Ereinion opened his eyes slightly.

                  " Like I have ten thousand swords jabbing into my shoulder at once."

Elrond nodded.

                  " You are fine then.  That is how you should feel."

                  In the morning light, the extent of their injuries was revealed.  Ereinion's shoulder was black and purple and swollen extensively.  His jaw was bruised with a dark stain, but other than his shoulder, he was untouched.  Elrond bore scratches and bruises nearly everywhere; and dried blood caked to a shallow stomach wound that he had already seen to.  His left eye was swollen and black, no doubt form a cheap punch.  Ereinion smiled weakly.

                  " Well, we are a sight."

                  Elrond returned the smile.

                  " No respecting Elf would believe you are the King."  His face turned serious then.  " We need to head towards Lindon before you get any worse."

Ereinion closed his eyes, his mind reaching out.

_*Cel-_

                  Elrond shook him, ending the communication.

                  " Do not alert anyone."

Ereinion just stared at him as if the Elf had gone mad.

                  " What?  You just said we needed to get back."

Elrond rubbed his chin.

                  " I have had a lot of time to think about this."

Ereinion groaned.

                  " Here we go."

Elrond ignored his comment, continuing.

                  " Does it not strike you as odd that we are attacked while we are alone and by our own kind?"  He shook his head.  " We did not tell anyone where we were headed and yet we were followed.  I do not think this unhappy chance this time."

                  Ereinion closed his eyes remaining deathly still; so still that it even had Elrond worried for a moment.

                  " Who wants me dead?"  Ereinion whispered.

Elrond shook his head.

                  " Such a thing.  Such hatred is unheard of among the Elves."

Ereinion opened his eyes.

                  " Yet, this while evil rises again in the south."

Elrond looked away.

                  " Someone is entertaining thoughts of power."


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

                  Glorfindel strode through the silent haven.  Elves regarded him with awe and respect as he floated by, still dressed in his traveling gear.

                  " Where is Galadriel?"

Orodlin raised his head a bit higher.

                  " She is unable to rule at the moment.  I am afraid you will have to do with me.  Celeborn too is nursing wounds."

Glorfindel crossed his arms.

                  " It has come to my attention that the woods south burned to the ground.  It is well known that that is the direction in which his Majesty and his herald, Elrond, took for their hunt."  Glorfindel leaned in.  " I request an immediate answer as to why a search party has not been sent out."

                  Orodlin moved away from the golden haired warrior with a slight smirk.

                  " I do not think it is necessary, lord Glorfindel.  His Majesty and his new herald should be competent enough to survive that."

Glorfindel reached to pull the sneering lord to face him.  Immediately two Elves stepped between them.

                  " I see my guard is necessary to protect me from people like you.  People who would use force to coerce the weak into joining their cause."

Glorfindel's eyes narrowed.

                  " What about the search party?"

Orodlin picked a piece of dirt from beneath his nails as he turned.

                  " If they have not returned in a week, then I will issue a search party."

Glorfindel pressed his lips together, containing his anger and walked away.  Orodlin smirked slightly.

*You soft hearted Balrog-Slayer.  Woe to you if you try to stand between my throne and me.  You will find it a horrible end.

~*~

                  Celebhiril sat beside Galadriel's bed, holding the comatose woman's hand.  Tears cascaded down her already pale cheeks, carving even paler paths.

                  " Celebhiril?"

She turned and then rose, burying her face in her brother's arms.

                  " Glorfindel."

The head of the House of the Golden Flower ran his thumbs over her cheeks, erasing the tears.  He then lifted her hand pointing out the betrothal ring.

                  " Why the tears, 'Hiril?"

She shook her head, laying it against his chest.

                  " He cried out to me and then it fell away.  Something terrible terrible has happened out there.  I know it."

Glorfindel's face darkened and he tipped up her chin.

                  " To whom?"

Her lips trembled.

                  " Ereinion."

~*~

                  Elrond threw himself into the waves, pulling his shirt over his head in an effort to clean off the grime.  Ereinion watched from the shoreline before turning to glance behind them at the blackened earth.

                  " We cannot walk all the way back to Lindon, Elrond.  My feet are about to fall off."

Elrond stood with a slight smile.

                  " Let us see if our bad luck has finally been broken."

He let out a piercing whistle that echoed through the area.  

                  Immediately, two neighs responded to it.  One dark, one light horse appeared, galloping through the surf.  Elrond helped Ereinion to his feet.

                  " If you can manage the pain, then this is the quickest way to get home."  Elrond said, grabbing onto the horses' reins.

Ereinion held out a hand to his horse.  The steed pushed his nose into Ereinion's palm with a nicker.

                  " Well done, boy."  Ereinion murmured.

Elrond looked towards Lindon.

                  " A day of riding at most, Ereinion."

Ereinion sighed, before bidding his horse to its knees.  He mounted then, closing his eyes at the pain.

                  " Hopefully I will survive."

Elrond mounted himself with a smile.

                  " I will make sure you do not die."

Ereinion patted his horse's neck.

_*That is a comforting thought…_

~*~

                  Celeborn's eyes fluttered open.  He stared up at the white ceiling in confusion.

_*This is not my room…_

He turned his throbbing head slowly.  His wife lay as pale as death on another bed nearby.  He sat up, ignoring his reeling vision and pulled himself to the chair beside her bed.  He took her hand.

                  " Galadriel?  Artanis?  Nerwen?"  He whispered, running another hand over her cheek.

She was as cold as the pale winter dawn.  He leaned back, running a hand over his mouth before submitting to his grief.

~*~

                  Orodlin turned his eyes to the beautiful light brown haired she Elf sitting beside Glorfindel.  She wore a betrothal ring, Orodlin noted.

*Binding her to a dead Elf.  Those Elves should show up soon with the tokens of death.

He took a sip of his wine.

*Victory already is a sweet vintage craving to be tasted.

His eyes turned down to her again.

*With both her love and brother out of the way, she will have no one.  She shall remain by my side.

He swirled his wine glass, catching her gaze.  He lifted it to her.

                  Celebhiril turned her head away, ignoring him.  She had never cared for the pompous Elf, though he entertained his ego by thinking otherwise.  Glorfindel leaned in.

                  " What bothers thee?"

She waved a hand.

                  " Orodlin needs his ego popped as usual."  She tilted her head.  "And Ereinion will refuse to give me his head as a wedding present."

Glorfindel chuckled, casting a glance back at the Elf.

                  " Ereinion will be home soon and all will return to normal."

She squeezed his hand.

                  " You always are right."

                  A beaten and battered Elf burst into the Dining Hall.  He crawled forward, ignoring helping hands.  With dying breaths, he gasped:

                  " His majesty is dead."

A moment later he was dead and no other information could he divulge to them.  A silver ring and the Peredhil charm tumbled from his cold fingers onto the floor.  Celebhiril was the first one by his side, picking up the ring and charm.  She strode to where Orodlin sat.

                  " I demand that there be a search party sent out with the delivery of this ill tokens."

Murmurs went around, agreeing with her.  Orodlin inclined his head.

                  " Perhaps, lady, but if the King is indeed dead, then the search would be fruitless."

Celebhiril threw a glass of water in his face.

                  " You sicken me!  His Majesty could be lying ill somewhere, mistaken for dead and you are not worried?  Heaven forbid he be dead and we left with you as our King!"

Orodlin rose, grasping her wrist.  The metallic sound of a sword being drawn attracted all attention.  Glorfindel strode forward, seething under his calm exterior.

                  " Never, ever touch my sister again, Orodlin, or you will answer to my sword!"

Orodlin held up his hands peaceably.

                  " Forgive me."  He said apologetically.  " I am so lost in my own disbelief that I am not thinking straight.  Of course we will search for Ereinion.  He is my cousin."  Orodlin faked suppressed emotion.  "I just…I cannot believe he could be dead.  This with my Aunt, and now he…  This is happening so quickly."

The Elves were moved to compassion, all save Glorfindel and Celebhiril.  She rubbed her wrist with fiery eyes before stalking away, the ring and charm still in her hands.  Orodlin watched her go.

*For your actions tonight, lady, you will pay with your life.

~*~

                  Their going was slow.  Ereinion lapsed between consciousness and unconsciousness.  Elrond rubbed his eyes wearily, settling in for yet another long watch.  Ereinion tapped his shoulder.

                  " I can take it tonight."

Elrond began to protest, but then thought better of it.  He hurled himself at the ground, asleep before he even hit it.  Ereinion scooted towards the Elf, making sure he could awake Elrond at a moment's notice.  He then turned his eyes upward.  An overhang of gray covered his beloved stars and constellations, but the Gil-Estel shone dimly through still.

                  Ereinion sighed.

*There is so much I do not understand.  Why were we attacked?  Why does anyone want to kill me?  And who?

He shook his head.

*What if that someone is nearby?

His eyes involuntarily traveled to his companion.  The half-elven looked utterly innocent in the dim light.  Ereinion shook his head again, dispelling any false notions from his mind.

*Elrond would never betray me.

His thoughts rolled on to Celebhiril.

*I wish to have her here; to have her to hold and whisper that it will all be all right.

Pain rocketed up his arm.  His bit his lip to stifle his cry.  He glanced at the rising light, not realizing how the time had flown.  He rolled his neck, nudging Elrond awake.

*It is useless to try and think this out with my muddled mind.  Galadriel will answer everything when I return.

~*~

                  Orodlin was actually a bit frightened for his own life.  Two eyes bored into his with hatred that rivaled his own for Ereinion.  He was pressed into the wall harshly.

                  " You killed her.  You killed your own aunt!  What kind of being are you?"

_*So she is dead already?  That stuff is more potent than I thought…_

Orodlin relaxed, seeing his guards approaching swiftly.  Celeborn pushed Orodlin harder, threatening to strangle the Elf then and there.

                  " You poisoned her and would have killed me also, had not I suspected something."

                  " Celeborn?"

                  Celebhiril was a sight for Orodlin's frightened soul.  Tears of joy streamed down her face.

                  " She is awake, Celeborn.  She is awake and asking for you."

Celeborn turned, completely forgetting about Orodlin.

                  " Really?"

Celebhiril nodded, her face beaming with joy.

                  " Yes, really."

Orodlin sent her a thankful smile as Celeborn ran off.

                  " Thank you, Celebhiril.  I believe you just saved my life."

She morphed back into a cold unfeeling ice princess.

                  " It would do me little pain to see Celeborn gut you like a pig.  I know you did as Celeborn accused."  She lifted her head frostily.  " And I have already sent my brother to fetch the wine bottle and glasses for testing."

_*The glasses…Oh Mandos, the glasses were not changed…_

She regained his attention when she waved a finger in his face.

                  " And I know you have something to do with Ereinion's delay."

Orodlin shook his head with an innocent gesture.

                  " With all this evidence pointing to me, it would seem that way, I agree.  I believe I am being set up for this.  Perchance you are the culprit, not I."


	9. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

                  " I am leading out my search party at noon."  Glorfindel announced.

Orodlin nodded.

                  " I shall follow in the morning."

Glorfindel bowed and turned away.  The bottle had come up clean and by some strange fate, the glasses had been broken into a million different pieces.  Glorfindel waved to his sister, saluting her with a somber look.  She nodded back.  A letter had been sent to Círdan.  If Ereinion's body was found and he indeed was dead, she would not linger upon the shores.  Glorfindel turned his focus to ordering his men about.

_*And I pray I will not lose her again._

~*~

                  He found her staring forlornly at her harp.  She seemed to not even have strength enough to lift a hand to play a single note.  He knelt before her.

                  " When I return, I will have Ereinion with me."

She nodded.

                  " Come back to me alive, Glorfindel.  I could not bear to lose you again."

He hugged her.

                  " I cannot die this time, love.  I am invincible."

Celebhiril did not smile nor laugh.

                  " Bring me back you in one piece please."

Glorfindel rose, kissing her cheek.

                  " I have fought a Balrog, dear sister.  Surely the son of Orodreth is no worse than that."

Celebhiril managed a smile before encasing him with a hug.

                  " May Eru keep you safe; lady Varda guide your steps and Tulkas grant you your hunt."

~*~

                  Ereinion put a hand to his stomach when it grumbled loudly.  Elrond shot him a weak grin, though it was obvious that he was as hungry as Ereinion.  Their provisions had ended last night and their water supply was on the brink of dry.  They stared at the end of the charred wasteland and could just make out the beginnings of Lindon if they squinted.  Ereinion sighed happily, leaning against the tunic tied around his waist to keep him on the horse.

                  " I will be glad to be home."

Elrond did not reply.

                  " There is a band on the horizon."

Elrond glanced over at Ereinion, but the King had once again lapsed into oblivion.  Elrond sighed.

_*I guess I will be the one defending us alone._

~*~

                  Elrond lifted Ereinion off the horse.  They had the perfect defense.  Elrond lifted the canteen, offering the fevered and delirious Ereinion the last of the water.  Elrond then gazed at the swollen wound mournfully.  There was not any water to clean it out.

                  He squinted, noting that the band was approaching rather quickly.  He drew his sword and pulled up his hood, standing on wobbly legs.  He cursed his weakened state before moving forward.

_*By my life or death, I swear he will get to Lindon._

~*~

                  Glorfindel and Celeborn pulled down their hoods as they approached the sword drawn hooded figure warily.

                  " Good Elf, may we speak with you?"  Glorfindel called.

                  " Glorfindel?"  The Elf gasped.

The hood was pushed back.

                  " Elrond!"  Celeborn slid of his horse, supporting the undernourished Elf.

                  " Where is Ereinion, Elrond?"  Glorfindel demanded.

                  Elrond shook his head wearily, causing many hearts to fall.

                  " He was shot and poisoned.  He is delirious and feverish, back there."

Elves quickly moved in that direction.  Celeborn handed Elrond a piece of lembas.

                  " Eat it slowly."

Elrond forced himself to slowly chew the luxurious bread.  He sighed happily, closing his eyes in pure bliss.

                  Celeborn bid the young lord to sit and then began inspecting the festering stomach wound.  Celeborn glanced around nonchalantly before speaking.

                  " What happened?"  He asked in a low voice.

Elrond swallowed the last bit of the lembas and then sighed.

                  " We were attacked by Elves.  They hunted us before trying to kill us both.  We had to defend ourselves."  Elrond's voice cracked and he closed his eyes.  " We had to kill them so we could live."

Celeborn laid a gentle hand on Elrond's shoulder, understanding the pain at killing their own people.

                  " Go on."

                  " They had shot Ereinion first, hoping to take him down first and then have only I left to kill, but he did not fall.  They plunged a poisoned dagger into the wound and it has haunted Ereinion these past days.  The surviving Elves burnt the forest, knowing that Ereinion was already weak.  Only by the grace of Varda, did we escape and begin our journey back."

                  Celeborn rubbed his chin, beginning to bind the wound after placing some salve on it.  He leaned in, speaking softly.

                  " Galadriel too was poisoned and nearly died."

The only outward indication to Elrond's surprise was his quick drawn breath.  His face revealed nothing.

                  " Who?"  Elrond asked.

Celeborn licked his lips.

                  " Orodlin sent the wine.  It came up clean when they tested it for any poison."

Elrond's face darkened.

                  " DO you think he possibly is…"

Celeborn nodded seriously.

                  " I believe he wants the throne."  Celeborn leaned in.  " Ereinion trusts him only because the Elf is family.  He will never believe us."  Celeborn handed Elrond another piece of lembas.  " His back will need extra watching."

Elrond took a bite, chewing thoughtfully.

                  " Orodlin has thought this through carefully.  We will have to watch his comings and goings and visitors."  Elrond's mind was already fast at work, devising a strategy.

Celeborn admired the Peredhil's quick mind, now seeing why Ereinion had chosen the young Half-Elven as his herald.

                  " You take your new job quite seriously."

Elrond nodded, obviously still mulling over the new information.

                  " He will be incapable for a few days with that shoulder.  I will not have him fall on my watch."

~*~

                  Glorfindel rode like lightening with the King before him.  His men followed just as quickly, feeling the same urgency in returning.  The group was met by gasps and whispers.  Glorfindel dismounted before he and Celeborn began to carry the King towards the healing houses.  Celebhiril met them there, falling to her knees beside his bed.  Tears fell down her cheeks at his weakened state.

                  " The wound is poisoned."  Celeborn said softly.

She nodded, rising to prepare an antidote.  Celeborn began to unbind the wound for her.

                  Galadriel entered, supported by a few healers.  She closed her eyes, sighing in relief when the still body groaned, arching in pain.  He was still alive.

                  " _Saes **(Please)**_."  He whispered.

Celebhiril returned to his side, wiping her tears away as she gently wiped the black area on his shoulder.

                  " Gil-galad, _melmenya_, I must see to your wound."

His eyes opened a fraction and a dreamy smile crossed his pain-lined face.

                  " Celebhiril?"

She gently nodded, before uttering a soft sleeping spell.  His eyes closed again and he was free of pain.  Celebhiril glanced over her shoulder at the crowd.

                  " Please give us some peace to try and work."

~*~

                  Orodlin paced in his room, fuming.

_*He is alive.  That Elf just will not die.  _

He glared at his second-in-command.

                  " He is still breathing."

The Elf only shrugged.

                  " They only think they have the antidote.  There is no known cure."

Orodlin grabbed him by the collar.

                  " Elrond has an uncanny talent for finding cures.  I want the Peredhil dead.  Now!!"

~*~

                  Glorfindel stood beside Celeborn.

                  " I am sending Elrond to bed.  He is over weary."  Celeborn said.

Glorfindel rubbed his chin.

                  " I will go with him.  I fear that his life may also be in jeopardy."

Celeborn sent him a guarded look, remaining silent as a few healers passed by.

                  " What do you mean?"

Glorfindel shrugged.

                  " If the alleged culprit, who's name I shall utter, truly wants the throne, Elrond must be either killed or shipped across the Sea.  Elrond is the heir.  Ereinion was tight-lipped about naming an heir, but he did, in case there are no children."

Celeborn then leaned his head back.

                  " Does Orodlin know this?"

Glorfindel shook his head.

                  " I think Orodlin fears Elrond's knowledge.  The Peredhil is unnaturally wise for his few years."

Celeborn then nodded.

                  " Guard Elrond with your life then.  I believe you.  This is not over yet."

~*~

                  Elrond protested as Glorfindel took his arm.

                  " I am fine."

Glorfindel steadied the Elf as Elrond blinked harshly, trying to stay awake.

                  " You are already half-asleep."  Glorfindel began to lead him out.  "Celeborn is remaining by Ereinion's side, as if Celebhiril.  You do not think she will let anyone try and hurt him, do you?"

Elrond did not answer.  Glorfindel glanced down.  The Peredhil was already asleep.


	10. Chaper 8

Chapter 8

                  Glorfindel sat in the shadows where no one could see him.  He doubted even Elvin sight could pierce the darkness in which he sat.  He remained still, his sword already drawn.  It had been silent all night, but now as the dark lifted, a small sound was heard.  Glorfindel drew in a breath, rising when he saw the Elf.  The Elf approached the bed, dagger in hand.  Glorfindel moved from the shadows.

                  " What are you doing?"

The Elf spun around and then pulled out his own sword.

                  " Glorfindel."

                  Glorfindel positioned himself between the bed and the culprit.

                  " Soronúmë, why are you here?"

The Elf shrugged.

                  " Is it not obvious?"

Glorfindel let his sword fall lax in his hand for a moment.

                  " Will you repent of this?"

Soronúmë raised his sword.

                  " You seem to be a good Elf, Glorfindel.  I hate to kill you."

Glorfindel just inclined his head.

                  " I hate to die."

A razor thin smile lighted Glorfindel's face.

_*Ahh, the blessing of knowing I cannot fall yet…_

~*~

                  Celebhiril glanced over at Celeborn.

                  " Why?"

Celeborn shook his head.

                  " Nothing has become clear yet.  Even Galadriel's vision is muddled."

Celebhiril sighed.

                  " I guess I should go check on Elrond."

Celeborn rose, stopping her.

                  " Glorfindel is in there guarding him.  Be sure you make yourself known."  Celeborn then handed her a dagger.  " The road may be dangerous."

Celebhiril took it with a nod.  She hid it under her loose tunic before exiting the room.  Celeborn sighed.

_*What ill has fallen among the Elves that we fear each other?_

~*~

                  The swords glinted in the early light, clanging and finding targets.  Glorfindel felt a trickle of sweat tickle his cheek.  Soronúmë was a good competitor.  The door suddenly opened and Glorfindel's heart fell.  His baby sister entered.  Soronúmë leapt for her.  Glorfindel sprinted after him.

                  " Get out, Celebhiril."

~*~

                  Elrond was pulled awake by shouting.  His hand went for his sword, but it was not there.  He slowly reached for his dresser drawer and pulled out a short bow, a handmade crossbow.  In it was one arrow.  Elrond carefully took aim and to him, it seemed that time was suspended as he took the shot.  A bloodcurdling scream echoed through Lindon.

~*~

                  Celeborn closed his eyes, hearing the footsteps running by.  He went to the door, seeing his wife push by healers.

                  " Let her go."  Celeborn boomed.

Galadriel sent him a thankful glance.

_*Close the door to that room, Hervenn.  Close it and do not let anyone in._

Celeborn closed and bolted the door.  He drew his sword, awaiting any offender.

~*~

                  Glorfindel pushed the dead Soronúmë off his sister.  She laid there, frozen, a dagger extended from her hand, wet with the dead Elf's blood.  Glorfindel pried it from her fingers.

                  " 'Hiril, it's ok."

Her eyes opened a bit and she rose.  She threw her arms around her brother.  

                  " He tried to kill me."

Glorfindel comforted her, his eyes trailing up as Elrond rose.  Elrond placed a gentle hand on Celebhiril's head.

                  " You ok?"

                  She nodded, pushing out of her brother's arms.

                  " I must return to Ereinion."

She nearly ran out of the room.  Glorfindel rose, turning to Elrond.

                  " I am indebted to you.  She would have been dead."

Elrond just shrugged.  A dozen or more guards, led by Orodlin ran in.  Orodlin just stared.

                  " What happened?"

Elrond ran a hand over his neck.

                  " You tell me."

Orodlin straightened.

                  " How would I know?  We heard screams and came, thinking ill had been done."

                  Glorfindel stepped forward.

                  " This fiend came in with ill intentions towards Elrond.  I had been placed to protect the herald, and so caught the Elf in his appalling actions.  Halfway into the fight, my sister entered by unhappy chance.  He turned on her, and had not Elrond awoken, she would be dead, not he."

Orodlin took it all in with a serious expression.

                  " This is unheard of among the Elves."

Glorfindel had to admit that the son of Orodreth was a brilliant actor.  Elrond just nodded.

                  " How about we keep this incident to ourselves, eh?  There is no need to frighten the people with a phantom."

Orodlin agreed with a gleam in his eyes.

                  " Of course.  We shall take the body and leave you two to yourselves."

                  Elrond and Glorfindel were silent as they removed the body.  The door closed and Elrond sighed.

                  " By the gate of Mandos, he is slimy."

Glorfindel just shook his head.

                  " We must be on our guard.  Something ill is afoot and I believe we cannot even conceive its end."

~*~

                  Celeborn let Celebhiril into the room before securely bolting the door again.  She bent beside Ereinion, taking his pulse.  She frowned.

                  " Celeborn, his pulse is erratic."

Celeborn then noticed the sweat trailing down the unconscious King's face.  He moved to her side, awaiting any instructions.  Celebhiril put a hand to her head.

                  " The antidote is not working."  Tears spilled from her eyes.  " He will be dead in a matter of hours.  The poison cannot be countered now."

~*~

                  Elrond burst into the room.  

                  " You lie."

Celebhiril crossed her arms.

                  " You are the wise one, Peredhil.  You find the cure.  It evades me, but fate has always smiled happily upon you."

Elrond ignored her sarcastic tone, reaching for a book.  Glorfindel entered with a grim face.

                  " It seems that Soronúmë somehow survived.  He is accusing us of trying to kill him."


	11. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

                  He felt as if it had been eternity since his eyes had opened last.  His mouth felt unnaturally dry.  He opened it, hoping someone would see his plight.  A cool glass of water was placed at his lips.  He raised his hands, taking it greedily.  A chuckle came.

                  " Slowly, Ereinion."

He opened his eyes, staring up at his cousin.

                  " Leave me be, Galadriel."

                  She leaned over, taking his hand with a sad smile.

                  " We nearly lost you, Ereinion."  She glanced over her shoulder, before rising and closing the door.

Ereinion took the chance to look around.  Other than Galadriel, only Glorfindel was awake.  Elrond was curled into an uncomfortable position on the floor beside Celebhiril's chair, his sword drawn.  Celebhiril slept soundly in the chair and in another beside it, Celeborn too slept.

                  " How long have I been asleep?"

                  Galadriel took his hand.

                  " About a week.  Your herald, Glorfindel and Celebhiril faced charges of attempted murder, but the charges fell through yesterday.  It seems no one will believe that Glorfindel acted to defend Elrond.  The Kingdom is in an uproar.  I am afraid for you."

                  " Why?"  Ereinion ran a hand over his face as if to clear his mind.  "What is going on?"

                  Galadriel rose.  Glorfindel glanced towards them.  He too stood, approaching.

                  " It is good to see you awake.  If Elrond had not…"  Glorfindel looked away, biting his lip.  "Never mind."

Ereinion looked between the two, still clueless to what had happened.

                  " What in the Void is going on?"  He exclaimed.

Galadriel tried to shush him, but two heads still groggily rose.  Celebhiril was the first one by the bed.

                  " Ereinion."  She gently caressed his cheek.

Celeborn just rubbed his eyes.  Galadriel nodded and he contentedly closed his eyes again.

                  " Ereinion, I advise that you gather some things and leave Lindon."  Galadriel said softly.  " Say that you need an extended leave."

Ereinion shook his head.

                  " I have nothing to fear.  I do not understand your reasoning."

Galadriel took his other hand, a pleading look upon her usually proud face.

                  " I have never led you wrong before.  Please, Ereinion.  Take Elrond and Celebhiril and Glorfindel with you to the Havens and stay there with Círdan for a while."

                  " Take Orodlin with you also."  Glorfindel piped up.

Ereinion sighed.

                  " Ok, I will do as you ask, but I will rule from there."

Galadriel nodded, pressing her lips to his hand.

                  " Thank you.  We will explain everything when we can, but now is not the time."

                  Elrond sat beside him silently, whittling a piece of wood.  Ereinion glanced up at him; Elrond's face strangely lit by the campfire.

                  " What is going on, Elrond?"  He asked softly.

Only Orodlin glanced at them, hearing a soft murmur.  Elrond kept on carving, pretending as if he had not heard Ereinion until Orodlin turned away.

                  " Come with me on a walk."  Elrond hissed as he rose.

                  Elrond took a few steps away before Ereinion stood, a half-pace behind Elrond.  The two continued along the river until the fire could just barely be seen.  Elrond unsheathed his sword, his senses scanning the area around.

                  " While we were away on our hunt, Galadriel was poisoned.  Glorfindel just recently revealed that it seems someone wants Celebrimbor to relinquish any right to the throne if you or I fall.  All evidence points to Orodlin, but there is nothing but hunches that we can pin him for.  Someone tried to kill me, but they turned it on me to make it seem as if I tried to kill him."  Elrond shook his head.  " You nearly died because the poison was too advanced."

Ereinion briskly rubbed his arms before shaking his head.

                  " Orodlin may hate me, but he would never try to kill me."

Elrond just shook his head as Ereinion walked back towards the camp.

_You can deceive yourself for only so long, Ereinion.  The truth will open your eyes._

                  Celebrimbor greeted them outside with a grim face.  He extended an arm to Ereinion.

                  " My lord, I welcome thee.  Círdan sends his apologies.  He is caught up with the leaving of a ship."

Ereinion just nodded.  Glorfindel stepped forward.  Celebrimbor sent him a smile before pulling out a letter.

                  " The carriers were not safe for the information it holds."

Glorfindel snatched it away, ignoring curious eyes.  Orodlin crossed his arms casually.

                  " What is that?  The newest recipe for a Silmaril?"

                  Celebrimbor forced a smile to his cousin.  He shook his head.

                  " Nay, I have perfected the Silmaril."  He rebutted sarcastically.

Celebrimbor then motioned them forward.

                  " Look at me being a rude host.  Come.  You must be weary after your journey.  You most of all, Ereinion."  Celebrimbor continued his bit of nonsense chatter. 

Glorfindel took in the guards at the gates, noting their minuscule nods to Orodlin.  Glorfindel fingered the letter in his pocket.

_Is there no safe haven for the rightful King of Elves?_

                  Ereinion moseyed about the gardens with Celebhiril on his arm.  The two were quiet, relishing the sweet trickle of the river.

                  " I fear something ill is at work."

Ereinion glanced down at her with a shaking head.

                  " Come now, love.  They can tell you what unhappy chance I have whenever I go hunting.  This is not the first time I have nearly killed myself."

Celebhiril pushed away from him, walking off alone.  Ereinion followed, a half step behind her.

                  " Those were Elves that tried to murder you.  They tried to murder Galadriel and Elrond; and they will try again."

                  Ereinion gently pulled her to face him.  He drew her close in an embrace.  She buried her face in his shoulder, clinging to him tightly.

                  " I know these last few weeks have been trying, but-"

                  " It is not just a silly impulse, Ereinion Gil-galad.  There is something at work here in this place.  Something that forbears an even worse occurrence."

                  " I never said it was a silly impulse."  Ereinion soothed.

                  " I just do not want to lose you."

Ereinion held her close.

                  " Ah, you will not be lucky enough to lose a stubborn old elf like I."

She sent him a small smile.  He tipped up her chin.

                  " That's better.  You are at least smiling a bit."  He linked an arm through hers.  " Let us return before your brother comes searching you out with his sword in hand."

                  Glorfindel, Círdan, Elrond and Celebrimbor sat in a dim-lit room.  The room smelled musty; and apparent by the patches of dust everywhere, it was not used often. 

                  " He will not believe the accusations."  Elrond said gravely.

Glorfindel threw the letter across the table.

                  " I have proof that Celebrimbor wrote and he will not believe it?  Come now, Elrond.  Be serious.  You do not know him as well as you say."

                  Elrond rose, flicking the letter back towards the golden-haired one.

                  " I tried to convince him that Orodlin is at fault, but he will not have it.  He knows Orodlin hates him, but does not believe that his own cousin will stoop that low."

Celebrimbor put a hand on Glorfindel's shoulder.

                  " How about I speak with him?  He knows that I feel no ill towards Orodlin, and maybe by that he will open his stubborn ears to hear me."  Celebrimbor turned, glaring at Glorfindel to silence him.  " I am not saying that I can persuade him, simply that we might as well give it a try."

                  Círdan rubbed his beard.

                  " Those Elves that are in league with Orodlin will be hard to pinpoint.  Soronúmë was a counselor, but I have not seen hide nor hair of him for a while."

The council was silent.  Elrond rubbed his forehead.

                  " I knew I should not have taken this job.  It will make me old."

A titter of laughter went around, before is succumbed to silence again.  Celebrimbor pounded the table lightly.

                  " I say we concentrate on keeping Ereinion alive right now and worry about Orodlin and his followers later."

Glorfindel nodded, lifting his half-filled wine glass.

                  " I drink to that."

                  Orodlin stood beside a couple Elves.

                  " He is in his room now.  There is no sign of Elrond anywhere near him, nor Glorfindel, or anyone for that matter."

Orodlin rubbed his jaw.

                  " Make it look accidental."


End file.
